1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a valve assembly and, more specifically to a valve assembly having a removable outlet assembly wherein the removable outlet assembly includes an anti-rotation device.
2. Background Information
Valve assemblies for compressed gas vessels typically include a valve body having an internal passage extending from an inlet to an outlet. A valve member coupled to an external actuator is disposed in the passage. The valve member is structured to move between an open position, wherein the valve member does not block a fluid from flowing through the passage, and a closed position, wherein the valve member blocks a fluid from flowing through the passage. The outlet, and often the inlet, typically includes a collar having a threaded surface as well as one or more seals. The valve assembly is coupled at the inlet to a vessel for a compressed gas, liquefied gas, or cryogenic fluid. As the vessel is typically filled via the valve assembly, it is not unusual for the installation of the valve assembly on the vessel to be semi-permanent.
The outlet, on the other hand, is coupled to use a device, such as, but not limited to, a regulator, or a manifold system, accumulator, flexible connectors or balloon inflator. As the use device typically must be removed in order to refill the vessel, the outlet is subjected to additional wear and tear due to frequent coupling/decoupling of the use device. Such wear and tear may result in severe or cosmetic damage to the threads, seals or other surfaces of the outlet. When the outlet is damaged, the entire valve assembly must be replaced. This is a disadvantage as the inlet and other components of the valve assembly may still be fully functional.
Alternatively, a valve assembly outlet may need replaced for reasons not related to damage. For example, certain valve assemblies are structured to be coupled to specific devices. To ensure that an improper device is not coupled to the valve assembly, the outlet has an unusual configuration, e.g., an unusual diameter or thread pitch. Valve assemblies may also have a specific outlet configuration related to the type of fluid stored in the vessel. When a vessel coupled to such a valve assembly is to be used for a different purpose, the entire valve assembly must be removed and replaced. As noted above, coupling and decoupling may lead to damage; in this instance, damage to the inlet and possibly the vessel.
To reduce the chance of damage to a vessel and/or to reduce the cost of replacing a valve assembly with a damaged outlet, or when an outlet with a different configuration is required, valve assemblies with removable outlet adaptors were created. These valve assemblies had a landing with a generally flat surface encircled by a wide diameter threaded collar. A retaining ring was structured to engage the landing collar threads. Thus, a removable outlet adaptor having a body with a first, valve end and a second, outlet end could be removable coupled to the valve assembly. The outlet adaptor outlet end was configured to match the dimensions of the outlet of the prior art valve assemblies. Therefore, when a user needed to change the outlet, the retaining ring was removed and a new removable outlet adaptor installed.
The disadvantage to the prior art removable outlet adaptors was that the removable outlet adaptor was free to rotate and move laterally during installation. Such rotation or lateral movement would lead to damage to either, or both, the removable outlet adaptor, the landing surface, and/or any seals located at the adaptor/valve interface.
There is, therefore, a need for a removable outlet adaptor that is less prone to rotate and/or move during installation and removal.
There is a further need for a removable outlet adaptor having an extension structured to engage the valve assembly body wherein the extension is structured to reduce rotation of the outlet adaptor.